


Go To Sleep, Kíli

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Durincest, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Written for gatheringfiki ‘s Winter FRE 2020. Prompt 186 “You kissed me.” “You kissed me back.” “And I’m not here to apologize.”
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Go To Sleep, Kíli

Kíli rolled. Again. Flopping on the mattress and punching his pillow as only a frustrated, desperate, hopeless dwarf could do in the middle of the night. The sky was still black through his window. He had to wait until dawn. That was only a few hours away, he would wait for morning before talking to Fíli about last night. This was not a conversation he wanted to have in the wee hours of the morning.

Slow moments ticked by before he kicked the blanket off his legs and rocked to his back with a huff. What was Fíli doing? Was he sleeping? Kíli listened for his screeching snore on the other side of the wall, but heard nothing. But even that didn’t tell him anything. Kíli knew his brother slept like the dead after a night of drinking- it’s the only time Fíli made no sound at all. Still, was there a possibility that Fíli was also unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Kíli? Or maybe he was dreaming of Kíli. Maybe Fíli let this night pass as any other and wouldn’t remember its events in the morning.

Kíli, however, would never forget. 

He’d never forget how Fíli dragged him out of the tavern before he ordered another round for the both of them. Fíli had said they’d both had enough and wrapped his arm around Kíli’s waist, tugging at his tunic by his far hip and pulling him out the door. Fíli led him home with crooked steps and leaning shoulders and soft chuckles, hushed Kíli’s snickering with a finger to his lips as if they were dwarflings hiding from their mother. Fíli delivered Kíli to his room, though Kíli whispered protests of “I can take it from here” and “I know where my bed is, brother,” but Fíli only grinned and shut the door behind them.

Kíli would always remember how the curve of his brother’s lips fell and the pink pillows parted to allow a clever tongue to slip out and leave them shining. How his eyes turned dark, pupils wide and pushing at the soft blue irises in the dark room as they flickered around Kíli’s features and landed on his mouth. How his big brother- shorter, but not smaller- pushed him against the wall, caged him in with hot skin and thick muscle, and kissed him. 

And it was not a brotherly kiss. It was not a familiar, familial, goodnight peck on the lips. Fíli’s kiss was unbelievable, yet unimaginable. Fíli took his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his breath- he _took_ but didn’t _steal_ because the second Fíli touched him, Kíli gave him everything.

And then it ended. Fíli gave him one last tender kiss and drew away with a smile. “Go to sleep, Kíli,” he said and turned and left Kíli alone in his room to lie wide awake in his bed and send his hands into his trousers for some kind of relief but no explanation. 

Kíli ripped his pillow from under his head and chucked it at the wall that stood between him and his brother. How could Fíli _do_ this to him? Fíli knew him better than anyone- he knew Kíli would toss and turn for the rest of the night, anxious and desperate to learn all the reasons, all the thoughts, all the actions that led up _this_ and Fíli just left him alone to figure it all out himself. _Bastard_. 

Then finally, the world outside went from black to grey. The sun was rising _somewhere_ and that was good enough for Kíli. He leapt out of bed, didn’t bother to change from the clothes he went to the tavern in the night before, and stalked to Fíli’s door, opening it without giving much thought as to what he’d say.

The door’s creak made Fíli jump and Kíli saw every muscle tense and release because _of course_ Fíli was wearing nothing but his trousers from last night. 

“Wha-”

“You kissed me,” Kíli said.

Fíli’s head tilted infuriatingly. “You kissed me back.”

“And I’m not here to apologize.”

Kíli watched Fíli’s shoulders relax. “Then why are you here, Kíli?”

“To…” A little angry noise escaped him. He really had to explain this? “To know why! To know why you did that! Were you just drunk? Drunk and horny and I was there? Or was it a joke or some dare or a bet? Did you win money off of me? Mess up the little brother for fun?”

“Stop-” Fíli flew off the bed. “No. You think I’d do that to you-”

“-I don’t know-”

“-You really believe I’d hurt you like that?”

“No.”

“Good.” 

His hands were on Kíli, holding on to his arms and shoulders and Kíli felt himself trembling. This was new. And embarrassing. How often had Fíli touched him and held him throughout their lives and now he couldn’t even look at his brother without feeling the urge to flee- away from Fíli or into his arms, he couldn’t quite decide.

“Why did you do it- why did you kiss me?” It was juvenile and small and Kíli wanted to crawl out of his skin for actually asking it out loud. Fíli’s hand moved to his cheek and soothed the shivers.

“Because I love you.”

More noises in the back of Kíli’s throat. “Yeah, w-we’re family.”

“It’s more than that. And you know it.” 

Kíli’s gaze fell to watch his hands land on Fíli’s bare waist- smooth skin and ribs and hips and fuzz. “You were drunk last night.”

“Only on you.” A fingertip swiped over Kíli’s forehead, moving his hair from his eyes. “You’re the lightweight when it comes to ale.”

“That’s not true.”

Fíli shook him and chuckled. “You had barely finished your first drink before you were hanging off me like you always do.”

“I don’t hang-”

“Yes you do. And I love it.” Fíli lifted Kíli’s hand to his lips and kissed the inside of his palm. “How am I supposed to keep control when you’re looking up at me with those big eyes and your cheeks go red and you wrap your lanky little arm around my shoulders in front of everyone-”

“My arms are not lanky! What kind of a confession is this?” 

Fíli laughed. And couldn’t stop laughing. Deep down, Kíli knew it was nerves and that did something to him. Seeing his big brother go timid made him possessive, but knowing Fíli felt nervous because of him? That left Kíli drowning in devotion. So Kíli lifted Fíli, hot hands under thick thighs, and carried him to the bed, letting him plop down on his back before Kíli rolled over him.

“I am not lanky.”

“You almost dropped me.”

Fíli reached up and around Kíli’s neck, pulling his lips down to his. The hem of his little brother’s tunic was quickly found and ripped over his head, giving Fíli’s fingers the chance to roam over every inch of Kíli’s skin they could reach. His baby brother had grown- he now towered over Fíli, thick hair covered and teased and curled where for years, there was none, and lean muscle made it impossible for anyone to think him weak. But Fíli couldn’t give him the satisfaction. He flipped them over on the bed with a nip and a chuckle, landing between Kíli’s thighs. 

His brother groaned his name. 

“Hm?” Fíli said, grinding down, lips grazing against the sharp stubble along Kíli’s jaw.

“I might be sick. T-the ale- it’s not sitting well.”

Fíli propped himself up with wide eyes. Then he smirked and kissed Kíli’s forehead before sinking to the bed and tucking Kíli into his side. His little brother shimmied down to rest his head on Fíli’s chest and groaned.

“Lightweight.”

“Shut up. I blame you. You’re the reason I was up all night.”

“Go to sleep, Kíli.” 

Steady heartbeats and caressing fingers soothed until they fell asleep, finally exactly where they belonged.


End file.
